


Five Love in A Day

by daomo7



Category: American Psycho - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types, Good Will Hunting (1997), The Brothers Grimm (2005)
Genre: Language, M/M, Slash, affleto, 演员合作梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 欧美是个圈，感冒会传染。





	Five Love in A Day

标题：Five Love in A Day  
原作：心灵捕手&格林兄弟&TDK&美精&affleto  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：查克/威尔，威尔/杰克，蝠丑（TDK版），贝特曼/保罗，蝠丑（affleto版）  
等级：M  
摘要：欧美是个圈，感冒会传染。  
警告：脏话；腐向；演员合作梗；彩蛋注意

 

 

Morning

 

_我一天里最棒的期待就是我走完这十秒去敲门，而你没有回应。_

但是这种没有回应的情况可不包括威尔躺在床上喘得像个……用摩根的话来说，等着被继续操烂的野狗。

“告诉他。”他冲留下来照顾他的死党竖起一根中指，“别他妈用他的切身经历往我身上套。”

“好。”端了杯水走过来的查克一巴掌把他的中指打下去，“等你好起来我们可以一起去操他。”

威尔挣扎着坐起身，途中倒回床上一次。查克把手里的药塞给他之后帮他把枕头垫在腰后。

“我才不。”他含着药片，所以声音也含含糊糊，就着查克的手喝了口水把药送下去，“他烂得谁他妈都不想操他。”

查克笑了一下，手继续维持着喂水的角度：“喝完。否则那药片会他妈糊在你嗓子里。”

威尔皱起脸，但还是把杯子里的水喝完了，毕竟他的确挺渴的。

“不过你是怎么搞的，老兄？”查克收回空杯子，“昨天我们还在看球，喝酒，泡妞，消磨生命，今天早上你就瘫在床上甚至爬不起来给我开门。从窗户里看到你的行李还是没动，我差点以为你死在屋里了。”

“我为什么要动行李？”威尔重新躺回去，“法官又没判决把我的屁股从房子里踢出去。”

“再他妈胡闹下去你真的会被踢出去。”

瘫在床上的病号努力挥了把手。

“我猜大概就是因为昨晚在酒吧，”他吸了下鼻子继续说，“一定是有个妞儿把感冒传染给我了。”

和他从小到大四舍五入玩了二十年的死党礼貌地对此表示嗤之以鼻：“得了：拿诺贝尔奖，没人怀疑你；勾搭女人，比尔都比你擅长。”

“比尔去死。”他又吸了下，“如果你再不上班老板也会让你去死。”

查克耸耸肩：“让老板去死跟把你留在这儿让你病死之间我宁愿选第一个。除非他给我再加二十块薪水。”

“操你的。”威尔带着鼻音闷闷笑着冲他比了个中指，“至少四十块。”

“唔，如果他真给，我真的会。”

 

Antemeridiem

 

“杰克，杰克。”他的兄长边翻找着什么东西边咬牙切齿，“你就是个麻烦精，四五岁了还在尿床，在那之前你就把眼睛搞坏了。现在我们加起来都是六七十岁的人了，结果你睡了一觉就他妈感冒了？！”

“我们加起来只有五十三岁……”

“闭嘴！”他哥回头朝他吼。

杰克一缩肩膀，不敢再搭话了。

“我是让你做什么了？扛门板还是在湖里捞球了，金贵的公主？”

杰克没再接话，只是默默听着数落，实际上他完全能理解他兄长的急躁。在这种不知下一座能歇脚的村落在何处的旅途中，任何意外状况都可能引发更麻烦的意外。

比如现在，因为杰克的突然感冒，他们就不得不暂时就地扎营休息。

“拿着。”刚煮好的葡萄酒被塞进他手里，烫得他差点没握住，“喝光它，然后躲进帐篷里睡一觉，午饭我替你解决了。”

等威尔收拾完东西再撩开帘子，就看见对方已经裹在几件衣服里睡熟了。

他探过身去检查了一下，确定衣角被严实掖好后才退出帐篷，坐到一边的石块上，脸埋进手心里叹了口气，喃喃咒骂。

“我的兄弟，我的克星，我的麻烦精……你最好快点给我好起来。”

 

Noon

 

蝙蝠侠不在白天现身，尤其是中午。

但今天布鲁斯也不能了。

连日的夜巡加长时间盯着电脑荧幕，让他的眼睛熬得通红，眼圈黑得即使戴上头盔也不需要抹眼影了。

当然，他的身体状况也不允许他戴上头盔了。

“您是否该考虑去找福克斯先生商量在战衣里加入暖炉设备的可能性了？”阿尔弗雷德问。

布鲁斯勉强冲老管家挤出一个试图安慰对方的微笑：“我没事。”

“真让人安心。”管家摇摇头，离开去为少爷倒水端药。

布鲁斯则直接身子一歪躺倒在长沙发上，敞开了两粒扣子的白衬衫里，露出的胸肌起伏得比平日稍更急促。

有只手递给他一杯橙汁，冰凉的杯壁贴着他被烧烫的脸。

布鲁斯睁开眼睛盯着他。

“拿走。”他嗓音比平日的伪装更嘶哑，“我会传染你，离我远点。”

对方耸耸肩：“随你便，硬汉。”

穿着紫色睡袍的小丑收回甜得发腻的果汁自己喝了一口，踢踏着拖鞋回了卧室。

 

Evening

 

“我想割开你的喉咙。”贝特曼盯着眼前的女人说。

对方似乎喝醉了，也或者没有，无所谓，这不重要。她就像贝特曼的所有对话对象一样，视他为无物。她滔滔不绝地讲着自己上一次的艳遇经历，与此同时的背景音还有舞池周围觥筹交错的喧闹。

贝特曼单手握成拳，抵在自己唇边，表面上看起来是在专注倾听，事实上，放弃了与外界沟通的他现在也在神游天外。

_……想杀人……想炸了这里……我该怎么做？C4，好东西，黏土一样，可以封在栏杆里，然后只需要拇指在遥控按钮上的一按，就像他们炸了大厦……_

“抱歉！”

迟来的致歉之前是他身边的沙发猛地一沉，以及他肩头的一沉。险些被这一下撞倒的贝特曼自臆想中回神，才发现眼前的女人早不见了踪影。

重新坐直后他回过头，认出了几乎挂在了他身上的那家伙。

保罗·艾伦，销售部的犹太男孩，有张讨人厌的漂亮的脸，现在更是多了一身讨人厌的酒气。

“抱歉，借我躲一下。”那个犹太男孩仍半趴在他的肩膀上，像个醉鬼一样肆意入侵着对方的私人空间，但是吐字倒是还像正常人一样清楚，“他们一直在灌我酒，我只能装醉了。”

贝特曼想告诉他滚开，告诉他自己不关心。 _滚回去继续接受他们灌给你的酒和探进你内裤里的手指吧，dirty white boy，欢迎来到肮脏的华尔街，这里是大人的生意场。_

但他已经懒得开口了，反正谁也听不到他在讲话。因而贝特曼默许了对方与他共处同一沙发，只是费了些力甩开肩膀上那近三分之一的体重，倾过身去拿桌上的酒杯。

“你感冒了还能喝酒吗？”正顺势仰靠在沙发背上捏着鼻梁的保罗忽然转头问他。

刚端起杯子的贝特曼僵了一下。

“什么？”

“下午，”对方打着手势比划，“我路过你办公室的时候，听见你咳嗽了。”

啊。

他放下杯子，半转过身第一次正视着对方。这个晚上第一个主动向他搭话，并且似乎认出了他是谁的人。

这个人没有金色的头发，不过有一双水晶蓝的眼睛，并且这双眼睛看着的是他。

或许他可以晚一点再把这人提上计划名单。

 

Midnight

 

小丑很少被抓回阿克汉姆，但每次回去对医护人员的耳鼓膜而言都是场灾难。

“嘿、嘿！别这么扫兴，我们还没完呢！给我一个烙印，或者吻我！”绿发的疯子在蝙蝠背铐里胡乱尖叫着挣扎并大笑，平日被强迫症似地用发胶固定的刘海散落了他一脸。

不过不知道是这次在雨地里的扭打还是阿克汉姆本身恶劣的卫生条件，总之，小丑当晚便病倒了，躺在他的单人床上，呼吸像是在拉风箱。

单间外偶尔有医护人员路过的脚步声，但谁也没费心停下来看他一眼。

小丑在束缚衣里有些困难地半蜷起身，侧趴在窄得过分的床铺上撕心裂肺地咳，咳得让人怀疑他会把自己的肺管呕出来。

暂告一段落的喘息时间里，他歇了一会儿，忽然睁开亮得诡异的蓝眼睛，直直盯着角落。

“你就是喜欢贴着墙角，对吧，大壁虎？”

原本与黑色融为一体的不速之客踏出阴影，走到他身前，居高临下俯视着他。

“而你，就是喜欢给哥谭添乱。”

“啊啊。”小丑本能想摇摇手指，又因为被缚着而放弃了这个举动，“说错了，我只喜欢给你添麻烦。HA，HA，H——咳、呜咳咳咳！”

蝙蝠侠从腰包里翻出了几粒药，等对方这轮咳嗽过去，弯腰掐住难得染了血色的苍白脸颊，捏开对方的嘴后将药粒强行塞了进去。

“蝙蝠，蝙蝠，我居然不知道你这么关心我。”在窒息反应前将药困难咽下去的小丑咧开嘴对他笑。彼时他的牙仍然整齐，尚未被打落。

“闭嘴。”

“除此之外你还会给我什么，daddy？”药劲上来得很快，困倦令他闭上了眼睛，但仍微喘着笑，“一个吻还是一顿好揍？”

“我说了，闭嘴。”

一阵沉默后，有只戴着手套的手拨开他散乱的刘海，额头上传来一阵湿热的气息和触感。

小丑的眼皮瞬间弹开，但空荡的单人间里只有他一个人。

“What's——shy，batsy！”以及他的尖笑声在回荡。

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

  
彩蛋：

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

警告：觉得Noon甜就别往下看了

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“您刚才在跟谁说话？”阿尔弗雷德端着药回来了。

布鲁斯再度睁开了眼睛。

“……没有谁。”他说，“我大概是烧出幻觉了。”

 

真·END


End file.
